A New Life
by Faitily-Yours
Summary: Sasuke and naruto find out they are expecting. Then things change. will the baby live? Will Kiba be able to keep his eyes? will you ever find out why I'm asking you these questions? FIND OUT! yaoi lemon mpreg sasunaru kibahina others
1. Beginning

**Okay tell me what you think.**

**Warning : yaoi, slight lemon, mpreg...mpreg slight lemon...see how it all works out?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my sock, even those my mom bought me :(**

* * *

**SASUKE POV**

Life was always better in the morning. No letters, no paper work, no pesky kiddies. Just me. And my beloved blond dobe. Ahhh, yes. This is truly the life.

"Sasuke? Are you awake?" oh! He's awake. Yay, shmexy time!

"Of course I'm awake dobe. How could someone sleep with an angel in their bed?" What? I truly wanted to know! I mean come on! Look at him, with his messy blond spiky hair. Those never ending blue eyes, and that smile that I knew only meant something only to me. If he wasn't an angel he was surely sent by the devil to trick me into temptation. And this I refused to believe. So yes. He is my perfect angel. Only mine. Go away.

I moved closer to him, well as close as I could possible get since we were already cuddling from sleep. I leaned down and kissed his soft pink lips before coming up with a small smirk. He remembered what happened last night and smiled.

"Another perfect move to get me into bed, made by the master himself. Uchiha Sasuke. Why am I always the uke?" he added with a small pout.

"Don't pout. You're just the woman in this relationship. If you haven't noticed, I'm way more controlling than you, meaning I can force you to do things for me easier that you can."

"I still don't-oh god!" He suddenly ran up and into the bathroom attached to my room. Not even a few minutes later I heard gagging and something splashing. Great. Throw up. I wonder if I did him too hard last night? I mean I **can** get a little ruff when I'm horny. "Ugh...I think I have food poisoning."

"What do you mean? We haven't eaten since last night. Don't you remember we ate off the same plate I would be sick too you know."

"You're right. Okay. I'm gonna go to the doctors then, see what's up with me. Wanna come?" I lifted myself out of the bed and walked over to him and brought him into a soft hug."As much as I want to, Tsunade want to see me about another business trip. But you know what? I'll see you at dinner okay? I'll be home by seven."

"Six."

"Six-thirty."

"Deal!" With that I got changed and headed out to the office to speak with the devil herself.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara and Hinata, you will be on your way to Mexico this afternoon. There is a large gathering for something or other. They want you as their main performers. There will be a lot of people and a **lot** of fan girls. Sasuke this means you need to bring Naruto if you **ever** want them to leave you alone. Be at the airport for six thirty and we'll be on our way on the private jet." The large breasted woman informed her band. They were the rock band to date. Their alternative rock band style, and amazingly good look on Sasuke behalf, made the extremely popular. And rich. Can't forget rich. They even had to find some far off hidden town to

"FINALLY! A good gig. It's been forever since mister 'marry-the-first-guy-I-kiss' had to go away to Italy to have his fucked up wedding." Kiba screamed with a smile. His long light brown hair framed his face perfectly, making him look hot for a eighteen year old. Turning to Hinata he asked in a calmer voice. "Hinata, ummm, would you like to practise with me before we leave?"

"Sure, why not." The busty girl answered, her hair was blue and it spiked in all directions. Her eyebrow piercing glinted as she punched Kiba in the arm quite hard. Well hard enough to make him say ouch. Huh, wuss.

"You guys we need to have fun in this little town before we go. But I want all of you guys to go and sleep. It's going to be a long trip and you guys can't ever sleep on the plane. I know you guys way too much." Sasuke wisely stated with his emotionless mask on. The last part he whispered to himself.

"Hai Sasuke!" All three replied. Kiba and Hinata left in a flash. Muttering something about being a bustard and what not.

'Probably to go make-out or something.' Sasuke said to himself.

"Sasuke?" The last member stood in a calm line. He looked like Sasuke, emotionless, cool, non-caring. Only difference was he had red hair, no eyebrows and an 'ai' tattoo on his forehead. He also had multiple piercing on each ear and a nose and lip piercing.

"Hai Garra."

"Do you think you could tell Naruto to keep his ass quite this time? You guys are so loud in bed...no offense."

"Hai Gaara." The red haired boy then took off leaving the raven alone.

* * *

**NARUTO POV**

"Congratulation sir! You're pregnant. Three month to be precise. Have a nice day. You can leave now if you would like." The brunette nurse started as she entered and walked around the room getting it ready for the next patient.

'What the fuck did she say? She did NOT just say I was pregnant. I can't be pregnant...can I? NO! Stop it I can't! I'm a guy and guys can't get pregnant. It was the girls job to carry the kids in the house...but maybe with this. We could be happier. Me and Sasuke per say. Okay, I'll keep the kid if Sasuke agrees.' Silently I walk home in a jumble. Holding my stomach where there was a supposed another life was.

"A baby...I can't believe it. What do I do know?"

When I arrived at home Sasuke was already there packing his things.

Oh no. He's leaving me.

"Sasuke? Why?" My eyes watered.

"Naruto! You're home. Were going to Mexico! I have a gig there and I want you to come. I mean I can't go without you. You're my everything." He embraced me but felt me tense up and released to look at me. "You okay?"

"Sasuke...I'm...I'm pregnant." I broke into tears. I couldn't hold it in. I was seeing to see the reality and it scared me.

The pain of the next six months. Slowly getting worse until the worse pain came. Birth. And what if Sasuke didn't stay with me? Then what? More pain, the pain of a broken heart.

"Really? But-"

"They said that I had a rare bodily genetic that came from my mother that allows me to have children." I explained quickly not really listening to my words.

"I'm so glad." What? Glad? But...I am pregnant. I hope he knows what that means.

"Sasuke were going to have a kid." His face didn't falter from his truly happy smile. "Kid. As in loud and active."

"I know what a kid is. I have been one before. Not to mention do things for them. Remember that sick little kiddie I gave a free concert to in his room? What about the one I had come and hang out with me that one day."

I sure did remember. He sang so beautifully for the little girl in the hospital. She cried and as soon as he got out the doctor told him she was due to die the following week. That was the first time I had seem Sasuke upset. He attended the funeral and sang for the mourners.

He couldn't take seeing kids anymore. But when manager had set up a contest for the grand prize of one day to hang out with Sasuke he totally ignored the poor kid all day. Well she was fourteen and absolutely loved him. If it weren't for me she would of raped him. He he he. Good times, good times.

A smile graced my lips as I moved to kiss him.

"Thanks Sasuke."

"For what?"

"Well, I...Never mind." He shrugged it off and hugged me back.

I knew this was the beginning of something wonderful, beautiful, and over all happy.

We had been in Mexico two months when I really started to show. My belly was balloted and you could see my baby bump. To try and keep unwanted stares and angry screams at me I grew my hair out longer.

Traveling down my back and ended up past my shoulders in a straight blond ponytail. Most people thought I was a girl anyways. Why not let them believe it?

Kiba was **ever** so kind to but me clothes...that little bastard.

I was too embarrassed to actually buy my own so he thought he would. Pink and purple was the main colours. Thank god Sasuke bit the shit out of him. The only colour he bought and I was willing to wear was the deep purple.

However now I couldn't get new clothes even if I wanted to. My ankles are starting to swell. What? I know it's not supposed to do that till later, but hey I'm no chick. My ankles aren't specially made to hold a kid too.

I walked into our large hotel room and plopped myself down on the bed. We had been making appearances all day so that people would get the idea of him being with someone, who is nonetheless pregnant.

"Naruto, would you like to go for a swim?"

"Teme, what would I wear baka! I couldn't go in my bathing suit, it would bring too much attention to my quite pregnant state." I said all huffy. He just didn't understand.

"Dobe, you need sometime in the water. Its good for the baby-"

"And how would you know this?" I interrupted.

"I-I bought a pregnancy book so I could take care of you." This filled me with joy. He was taking this seriously. He really was, and all for me.

"Sasuke, you did that for me?" I got up to embrace him but found it hard with this huge bump in the middle of us, but nonetheless we still made the most of it. Closing into a lip crushing kiss he laid me back onto the bed. "You horny Bastard."

"What? I'm hot for you. I can't help that. Let alone stop it. Common, it'll be fun. Just a little different that's all."

"Teme! I'm pregnant! I can't have sex!"

"But Naru-koi I haven't had any for three **full** months." He whined back at me.

"Sasuke-bastard," He looked at me with lust filled eyes he loved being called that for some reason, "It would just be...weird..." A pout crossed the ravens features making him look irresistible. He was hot at first, but now, now he was sexy to hell. Nothing could get in his way now. "Fine...bastard."

* * *

**Kiba POV**

We needed a new song. Great. Common at least were here right? But now we need a new song, damn managers.

I walked up the flight of stairs to Sasuke and Naruto's suit. I didn't expect anything but when I entered the room I knew something was wrong when I saw the shirt Naruto had been wearing today was on the ground.

I smirked knowing I had bought it for him. Never actually seen him in purple, but gotta admit he looked good. For a pregnant guy.

Then I heard voices.

"Sasuke...ahhh...faster! Faster!" Naruto? What did he want faster?

"Mmmnnnn...Ahhhhh...NARUTO!" Sasuke? So it was them...what's that sound? I walked into their little room and almost tore out my eyes.

Sasuke was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed completely naked. His knees were raised to hold up Naruto who was helping Sasuke ground himself into my band mate. Sasuke grabbed the tan boys hips and, you could tell the hold was hard, pushed him harder down.

I dropped the bag I had that carried my base and it made a loud bang as it hit the floor.

All movement stopped.

Slowly Naruto turned his head to look at me. Sasuke was smirking with an all knowing smirk, he knew this was going to traumatize me for life. Naruto pushed his face and the body that could reach him onto Sasuke.

"I-I-I-I-I, " What did that Uchiha bastard do to me! I'm a stuttering freak!

"You were just leaving, right Kiba?" Sasuke was not the least bit surprised as his partner was. Nor was he embarrassed as his partner was. Poor Naruto. Poor me. Not only traumatized for life, but blind as well. I really didn't want to see how that balloted belly came to be. I really didn't.

**SASUKE POV**

Oops.

Hope he can still play for the concert.

* * *

**Yes? No? Review pls! I will continue if you review or ask me too. One review saying yesh (it means yes) and I will SO continue on :P**

**Kiba: I can't see!! holding eyes in pain**

**Me: Oh shut up all ready!**

**Kiba : AAAAHHHHHH!!!**

**Sasuke : Just be glad I let you see him naked and didn't kill you.**

**Kiba starts running in a circle screaming for the mental pictures to stop.**

**Me: Don't worry, I'll have a little Kiba on Hinata next chapter wink**

**Kiba stops and smiles opens his eyes and looks at Sasuke then starts to scream again while covering his eyes.**


	2. Gaara and his Cream Cakes

**Okay here is my second chapter for this story. hope you liky!!**

**Helen-chan- Thanks for the support! Note the Gaara-ish-ness and insider ;P**

**SilentKiller1-THX! ur a great reviewer! WOOT FOR SILENTKILLER1!!!!! **

**Suvaki - Thx for the review! more just for you! (hey that rhymes!!)...kinda**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing 'cept my socks. Even then my mother bought them :(**

**Warning : Yaoi (boyxboy) Lime...-ish...-ness...foul language, and MPREG!**

* * *

**NARUTO POV**

Kiba was hasn't been the same after that little incident last week. I really think we traumatized him for life. Heh, oh well. He can deal right?

Every time he walks into the same room as me and Sasuke you can see it in his eyes. The terror of seeing the scene repeat itself in his poor slow mind over and over again.

From what I hear from Hinata he can't even get past second base without freezing up and just being able to stare at the wall in horror. Poor Kiba.

I sat by the pool edge wearing a large fat man's t-shirt and maternity shorts. I couldn't stand to wear anything else. Plus being six month pregnant did not help. My i-Pod was blearing with Sasuke's band (Catch This) when I saw Sasuke being gawked at by some girls.

I loved this.

"Hey Sasuke! I need to take a piss!"

"Naruto I have no need or want to know about you boul movements."

"Teme, you should help the mother of you unborn child stand to take a piss before I explode."

The girls were staring at me in a frozen state of shock. Not only were the sitting close to where **The** Sasuke Uchiha was but they were looking at the woman (man) who stole him away from them.

"Fine dobe. But you **so** owe me. I was just about to kick Hinata's ass in polo." He helped me off the ground with an umph.

"I owe you nothing you know nobody can beat Hinata in water sports." I smiled playfully. I snuck a peak at Hinata who was currently winning a wrestling contest with Kiba.

Heh, armatures.

I layed a hand on my stomach and started to stalk to the bathroom, slowly of course. Kiba got out of the water rubbing his shoulder as a bruise started to form from where Hinata punched playfully. Sasuke saw him and made humping movement behind me, letting a deep moan release form his throat.

Kiba froze stiff and fell backwards into the pool.

Sasuke laughed whole heartedly and helped me walk up the couple of steps onto the upper deck to the bathroom.

"Stop it would ya?"

"Stop what?" Here we go again. The old 'I-really-don't-want-to-be-attacked-by-another-moodswing-so-I'll-just-change-the-subject' move.

"Stop trying to put Kiba in a mental institution."

"What? The only person going to the crazy house is you because you haven't had ramen in six months."

"Yah? And who's fault was that?

"Yours." Oh no buddy. Think you could get away form a moody swing? Well you just started one.

"WHAT!! Teme! I swear to god! You think you're all high and mighty-"

"Want something to eat?" Food? Wait…no. Pissed off. I am pissed at…The one who brings me…food. I can feel my self drool at the thought! Twinkies…mmm….NO! CREAM CAKES! Yes…

"I love you Sasuke! You would do that for me? What are you still doing here? Grab me cream cakes woman!" Sasuke jaw dropped.

"Naruto! You know that the store ran out of cream cakes last night. Remember? We went over this!"

"Gaara has some doesn't he." Heh, try and get out of this one bastard.

"yes but-"

"GO STEAL ME SOME CREAM CAKES SASUKE-BASTARD!" My temper rose. He will get me cream cakes. And he will get them for me **now**.

Sasuke quickly moved his ass in the direction of Gaara's hotel room. This will be fun.

I made my way back to the bathroom to go take my piss. If only I could remember where it was.

**SASUKE POV**

Steal? From **GAARA** of all the people. His love of those cakes filled with cream in either lemon, strawberry or vanilla just made Gaara lighten up. Even if Gaara's definition of lighting up was not breaking the waiters fingers that day.

I entered the large room that was Gaara's and looked around. Last time when one of us entered an others room there was a scene going on.

I snickered.

How could I not? Kiba walked in on Naruto and I and it still cracks me up. Even if it was a week ago.

I stayed still so I could listen for any weird sounds. Well, now that I think about it. Would Gaara make a sound even if he was having an orgasm. Would Gaara have an orgasm? Has he ever had a boner before? He's so quite that even though his singing voice was so good and sweet to the ears he was a drummer and refused to sing. I who had the lead singer as well as lead guitar almost quite if Gaara didn't sing. But I gave in. Yay for me.

He's way too emotionless for sex I decided so I entered without a word and turned a corner to his kitchen. It was small.

There was a small pantry and fridge. Two cupboard were over a stove and a sink on the opposite side of all this alone with a dishwasher. The whole place was clean. To tell you the truth I was kinda creeped out. Doesn't this guy eat anything? I mean other than cream cakes.

I took a step towards the fridge. Opening it I saw only half a cream cake in there. Okay.

I opened the pantry and almost fell backwards. In there was a full cupboard of cream cakes. This only happened once to me before. The first time I spent the night at Naruto's and his whole house was filled with tree minute ramen cups.

Footsteps emitted from the hallway. But not just normal footsteps. They seemed like it was hard to walk. Naruto?

"Ahh, haa Gaara, where's…haa…the bed?" Nope. Shit. Who is that? I jumped into the pantry and quietly shut the door in the middle of a moan so that they were sure not to hear anything.

"Down the hall to the right. First I'll get us condoms. I'm not uke this time so I don't want you to get hurt." You could practically see the smirk on his face the way he said it.

"Gaara, hurry. I'm so fucking horny. I need you inside me." Okay, so it's a guy. And he's a pussy. Giving in that easily, I mean dude, stand up for yourself.

"Neji, I think you can wait ten second to put on a condom. Unless you want it without." It not only sounded like an invitation and less of a question.

"Just get over here and fuck me."

"As you wish Neji-koi." The door slammed and I knew this was my chance. I grabbed three cream cakes and ran the fuck out of there. Noises of sex and love bursting though the door seams.

I huffed as I came to my own suit and sighed as I heard a yell of 'Itai' from inside.

When I entered I saw Naruto on the ground rubbing his ass.

"What happened dobe?" I said smirking.

"What's it to you teme." He gave the cutest pout I had a sudden crave o kiss them and make sure they never have to do that again. But Kami hates me, so he gave Naruto a mood swing and he went from cute/mad to hungry/crazy."You got my cream cakes right?"

I pulled out one to make him happy and snuck the others into the kitchen for later use. Watching Naruto made my heart flutter to think of what our child would be like. He lifted his blond head from the cake and gave me a great big grin.

"Sasuke-sama," he said in a seductive manner, "Would you like to help me?" I smirked.

Uchiha's don't eat sweets. And even if they did, I don't like them so…there.

He came closer the cake in front of him. Big grin still put in place. Then……….SMACK! A cake in the face.

"SASUKE HOW COULD YOU STEAL!!! That's wrong! What kind of father will you be?!?! Teaching our children to steal! Just to make others happy!" His eyes grew a flame of anger and rage. Damn it. I thought I was free from the mood swing.

He came closer and grabbed a chunk that was hanging onto my face and ate it.

"Yum!" He moved in closer and started to lap at my face and take all of the cake off my face and into his mouth. I swooped in and took his lips within mine and engaged in a romantic and passionate kiss. Then it was lost.

Flipping my eyes open I see him cower down and grab the bulge in pain.

No.

Not now. Its too early.

"Sasuke, I-AH!" His scream of pain woke me from my terror and grabbed him up. I ran down the hall to where I knew Gaara was busy but I needed his help.

Carefully laying Naruto down I rapped on the door yelling Gaara's name.

When he didn't answered I tried opening the door, I left it unlocked when I left so it opened easily.

"Gaara! I need your help!" My red headed band member came form his room with only boxers on.

Sasuke note: Omg, Gaara is one fucking sexy beast. Make sure I walk in on him in boxers more often.

"Why do you need my help Uchiha?" I heard a scream of pain and Gaara's eyes widened. I could tell he was scared for the dobe, so was I.

"It's Naruto, I think he's going into early labor." His eyes grew more as he grabbed a shirt and pants that weren't his and threw them on.

"Neji, I'm sorry. My friend is going into premature labor. You can wait for me or let yourself out. I'll call you later!" Gaara was starting to freak out now as louder screams were heard from the hall. My name was being sent to me in desperation. I had to get him to a hospital.

A tall pale man came out of Gaara's room wrapped in sheets. His long brown hair came down to his waist. I noticed something about him though, his eyes were white. Huh, weird.

"AH! Sasuke fucking Uchiha! Get your fucked up ass out here! It hurts! Damn it! SASUKE!" We rushed to the hospital my mind went fuzzy with fear.

"I'm sorry, you can't come with him into the emergency room sir." The pink haired nurse said to me. What kind of fucked up hospital would make it so I couldn't see my dobe? Help him when he was in pain?

"What's happening? I have to know." I tried to keep calm I really did. But then I found myself pinning her to the wall.

"There is just a small problem with the baby. The umbilical cord had rapped itself around the babies neck-"

"SMALL! HOW THE FUCK IS THAT SMALL!"

"SIR! Please calm down! Were putting your…um..partner?...anyways into surgery to help. He and the baby should be fin, should anything go wrong. We have our best doctor on the case. Doctor Tsunade will be able to talk to you directly after the operation about the results. Please seat yourself and calm down." The pink haired nurse looked a little irritated.

"I'm sorry…errr"

"Sakura."

"Sakura, I'm sorry Sakura. Its just, you know he's the first guy to be able to do this. We have to be really careful."

"Might I ask why he can be pregnant? I need all his medical history. I have the knowledge of him being originally from Japan. Is that correct?"

"Yes. Fine, I will tell you his history. But it gets kind of confusing so I might have to tell you the whole story. But do you mind till he's out of operation?"

"Of course. It will probably be best. Then Tsunade can listen as well." I nodded in agreement. My poor dobe, his story was a long one and I wasn't too excited to get into it. Considering his whole life circled around his illness. My dobe, you better get through this. Otherwise I will never forgive you.

I returned to Gaara to find out that Neji had followed in his own car and they were currently being kicked out of the waiting room for making out. Thank god I missed **that** show.

Naruto.

* * *

Yes?No? REVIEW!

Next chapter :

We find out how Naruto can have kids (the full story)

Sasuke finds something important out about the baby. Will he tell Naruto?

What hapens when Kiba tried to get his revenge?

STAY TUNED 2 : A New Life!!

...TOAST!


	3. Naruto's Past part I

**Okay, third chappy! YAY! confetti falls down WOOT! ...yay me! and London Tipton would say ;P (don't ask..)**

**Disclaimer...blah blah don't own Naruto blah blah blah**

**Warning : mpreg, yaoi YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

**Special thanks to Helen-chan, SilentKiller1, and I know they won't see this but GiantFlyingSquirl...she inspired me to do more! XD**

**Oh and don't worry yall I did NOT die...i know yall were worrying ;P**

* * *

**Naruto Pov**

Darkness was all surrounded me. I was standing in what looked like my hell. I was alone again and no one was there. Then a light came to me. It was a little boy. He was small with red hair and black eyes. His small frame was covered in a long nightgown.

"Don't you want me mommy?" what? Was this…

"Who are you?" He seemed a little familiar. Especially his eyes.

"I'm your son mommy. Don't you know?" I stood in awe as the darkened setting around us formed the waiting room.

"What…what's going on?" I saw the outline of people before they all came into view. I saw Sasuke sitting in a chair with his face in his hands. Gaara and another guy with long hair were sitting on either side of him, in hushed voices they tried to sooth him.

"Mommy don't you want to see Daddy again?" I realized he was talking to me again.

"Daddy? Oh, you mean Sasuke? Yah, of course I want to see him again." I knew this was a dream, and that for some odd reason I knew this Sasuke was not only fake, and could not see me.

"Then why are you letting 'him' get you?" He pointed to my legs. I immediately replied by looking down. Around my ankles were large shadows that were shaped like arms and hands they gripped my ankles and as I tried to move they clung tighter and I was unable to move an inch. I could feel their hold now. Nail digging into my legs skin but it didn't hurt.

"No…" It was death, and I knew it. Then was this little boy here? Claiming himself to be my son? "Sasuke…help…please..HELP!"

* * *

**SASUKE POV**

Ten days.

Ten days six hours and thirty two minutes.

Sorry, thirty three minutes.

The amount of time that not only Naruto had been out of operation but in a coma. This scares me. Can you tell? I'm not only counting the days, hours and minutes, but freaking out in his room.

All day I sit next to him holding his hand and rubbing his still pregnant belly. They were right, Tsunade was good. She was able to fix the problem with the…cord…thingy. But also save the baby from premature birth. The only thing she could not help was the state Naruto was put in.

It wasn't her fault though. He had a special condition.

"Uchiha-san?" Sakura came in on time everyday to try and get something out of me. I hadn't said a word since I got the news of Naruto's condition. I will never. Not until he returns to me.

I nodded instead of talking.

"May I call you Sasuke? Its getting kinda funny to call you 'Uchiha-san' now that were friends." She smiled. I knew she liked me. They all did, but she couldn't help it so she just ignored it.

I nodded.

"Sasuke, will you please talk with me?" I looked back at my blond lover and stared at his closed eyes, willing them to open. "Sasuke, stop it." This startled me. What was she talking about? "you have to stay strong for Naruto. He needs you right now. I know you have taken a vow of silence, but look at him. He needs you to be strong not only for him, but the baby as well. He has just over two months left. They say that when you talk to people in coma's they can hear you. Actually I not only heard that but the people I see waking up say they could hear the voices of their loved once asking for them to come back. Please, try this. I beg you!" She was getting emotional. I was too, but I felt it inappropriate to show it. She had grown close to us.

I nodded. She took that as her signal to leave as did.

I don't know how to start. How do you? 'Naruto? You in there? Hello? Hello! HELLO! ANSWER ME DOBE!' Yah, I thought so.

I couldn't do it. I held his hand and stared at his face.

"Naruto…" My lowest whisper bounced off the walls. "I…need you. I don't know what to do! I'm breaking, I can't live on with the knowledge that you in here like this. Please…" tears dripped from my eyes. I looked surprised at my wet fingers as I cried softly. It got harder and harder, soon my body was trembling and I heaved myself onto the bed to lie next to Naruto. "Don't…."sob "Leave me….don't leave me…"

Tears stained my shirt as I continues to cry and break down even further. I fell asleep lying next to Naruto holding a week pale hand in my wet ones.

* * *

**NARUTO POV**

The hands were reaching up to my waist and I eyed the boy who was slowly sinking in the darkness too. He was crying silently at himself mumbling things about me to save him. But I couldn't, I couldn't move let alone save him. That's when I heard him.

"…I can't live on with the knowledge that you in here like this. Please…" It was Sasuke. My hand I could feel something on my hand. I brought it too my face. It was wet. When I looked up the darkness had dissolved into a room. The shadows still clung to his legs and waist. Although they descended a little bit.

"Sasuke, I'm right here! Don't give up!" Next to me my son stood staring at his father. I've come to accept him as my son and it gave me hope.

Tears dripped from the ravens eyes. I looked surprised at his devastated face as he cried softly. It got harder and harder, soon his body was trembling and he heaved himself onto the bed to lie next to the me on the bed. I could feel warmth on the side he was lying on. I grabbed my left side in happiness. "Don't…."sob "Leave me….don't leave me…"

"I won't teme. I won't leave you. I looked down at the shadows that were creeping downwards. I noticed that the boy was beginning to be freed as well so I continued. "Sasuke, don't give up! Don't give up!" I felt warmth all over my left hand and it started to disappear.

Sasuke fell asleep as I began to feel my body come back to me. The little boy came to me as were both now free from the prison death held us in. He hugged me and began to dissolve.

"Thank you Mommy, see you soon." He smiled and dissolved as did I, I closed my eyes.

Opening them again I stared out of blurry eyes. The room around me was the hospital room from before. But instead of standing I was lying down. Next to Sasuke.

I swung my head to the left where Sasuke's body lay sleeping. I moved my left to squeeze his and pulled my free hand to his cheek grazing it softly.

His coal eyes fluttered open at the sudden touch, staring in a haze before he finally realized he wasn't dreaming anymore.

"Naruto! It worked!" I smiled, and so did he. It was beautiful. A genuine smile I only saw so rarely, and even then he only showed it too me.

He grabbed my lips in a suffocating and desperate kiss. I complied and gave him entrance to my stale mouth.

"Ahem, please stop suffocating my patient. We don't need him in another Coma now do we?" A large busty woman stated as she took a swig of her…coke?...maybe…

Sasuke jumped off me and said nothing.

"Sakura, Please take Uchiha-san and get the story out of him now. I'll take care of Naruto." A pink haired nurse, I assumed to be Sakura, took Sasuke to the door. He sent pleading eyes to me and I sent them back. We obviously didn't not want to be separated.

"No, I don't want Sasuke to leave, please." I begged the doctor.

"Alright, Naruto, I'm going to do a quick check up. Then I want you to sleep. Okay?" I nodded as she lifted the gown up and started to put her stethoscope to my bulge. Aw shit that's cold!

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Sasuke-kun, now that we have Tsunade, Naruto-kun and myself all here would you please tell us the story behind this medical mystery?"

Sasuke sighed. He was the only one who can say it without breaking down after the first half. Naruto nodded and silently fell asleep. A cue for the story to begin.

"It all started when Naruto was seven years old…"

_Flashback_

_Naruto sat in the corner of a small room. Next to him was a pale boy with red hair. He didn't have any eyebrows and just before he was tattooed by their captors. They were alone for the moment._

_"Gaara…" the small blond boy whispered._

_"Shhhh, we don't want Orochimaru to here us!" He whispered harshly. The blond boy nodded._

_"Gaara, will you hold me?" He was scared. Gaara was here longer than him and he still got scared a lot. The red head nodded and moved closer to the boy. Then there was a loud bang and clashes as something moved on the other side of the door._

_A tall man with long black hair entered. He scared the boys because he kinda looked like a snake. 'Orochimaru…' both boys thought at the same time._

_"I want you to meet your next soul boys." He then tugged on a rope that they noticed he was holding. Two teenaged girls then fell through the door way and stared at the boys. They were held together by knots and ties. "Naruto-kun, yours is Kyuubi. Gaara, yours is Shikaku. They will donate their organs to your benefit. I will make the ultimate person of you two." He snickered and laughed as he pushed he two girls through the door way._

_

* * *

Over the next two weeks he had been spending a lot of time with Kyuubi. She was really nice and for once he felt happy, when around her. He found out she was hyper a lot and loved ramen. Her love for the color orange never faltered. Then the night came when Orochimaru came to give the 'good' news._

_"Tonight," he began, "I will combine you two. He took a hold of both and strapped them both down to the table next to each other. Not bothering to knock them out, he stared to operate on Kyuubi. Taking her organs he placed them in a bowl. She screamed for it too stop._

_"KYUUBI-CHAN!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. Orochi-bastrard just laughed at the expression of both his test subjects._

_"Naruto…" She pushed out as she died on the table. "I want you to know that I love you and that you will be fine. I will always be with you." A smile flittered across her lips before her face stopped all emotion and movement._

_She was dead._

_"NO! KYUUBI-CHAN!" He screamed and cried._

_"Now, now Naruto-kun. I need you to calm down." Orochi-bastard said in an annoyed voice. He sighed. "Fine, I will just knock you out." He placed a mask over the wriggling boys face and he was sent to sleep. In the morning he woke up next to Gaara who was sleeping. His pale chest was exposed and for a second he freaked out and sat up. He clutched his stomach in pain. Something was wrong._

_He looked down seeing stitches. He looked over at Gaara, who had the same stitches._

_"kukuku, Naruto-kun. I see you have identified your difference. You have always been a smart one." Orochi-bastard who was previously in their door way was now stalking over to the boys. "I have changed your DNA and genetics. You insides are to my liking. You're to my liking Naruto-kun. My beautiful boy." He smiled evilly and walked away to leave Naruto to cry to himself._

_

* * *

Two weeks later the whole place was found by the police. The Uchiha family had always been famous for their great skills to keep their town safe._

_"Father?" A small Sasuke stood next to his father, the head of the police station._

_"Yes Sasuke." His monotone voice sounded annoyed._

_"Is there anything I can do?"_

_"if you must do something, we found two small boys in there. They seem fine, but I want you to get as much out of them as you can. They don't trust anyone of us yet. Maybe you. Alright?" Sasuke's face lit up._

_"Yes sir!" He walked over to the place his father had told him the two boys were._

_'Wow, the blond one is really cute.' Sasuke thought as he came up to the boys._

_"Hello." Sasuke said blatantly. The blond boy lifted his head; seeing it was a kid he smiled a toothy grin._

_"Hi!" this boy was **obviously **a happy being. To tell the truth, Naruto had never really been a hyper happy one. He was a quiet depressed boy who was changed to…Orochimaru's liking._

_"What happened to you guys?" wow, he was straight to the point._

_"Teme! You meet someone you start with polite conversation not questions!"_

_"hn, Dobe. I'm the commanders son. I have a right to start with questions." Naruto was **not** liking this boys attitude._

_"Don't call me that! Why don't you tell me your name. You never know it might **get you somewhere!" **the blonds patience was wearing thin._

_"Uchiha Sasuke. What about you dobe. You have a name? or maybe I should stick to Dobe." The blond boy twitched._

_"my name is Uzumaki Naruto. And this is Sabaku Gaara." Naruto motioned to the red headed boy._

_"Interesting-"_

_"Sasuke." The older Uchiha arrived to the three boys. "these boys need to go to the hospital. We will come and check I on them later."_

_"yes sir." He nodded to the boys and walked away with his father._

_Sasuke stood in a white room. A blond and red head lay sleeping in their hospital bed. Their doctor was telling Sasuke's father what was going on with the boys._

_"…You see, when we did an inspection on their outside we found scars on their stomachs. Both in the same place. We thought this too be a little strange so we investigated further. When we took an ultrasound to their stomachs we found their organs not normal to a boy their age. When we took DNA from these organs we not only found that they had uteruses but that the uteruses had different DNA to their own. When we put it into the data base we found the DNA belonged to two missing girls. The one in the Uzumaki boy, her name was Shinto Kyuubi. The in the Sabaku boy, her name was Bakagan Shikaku."_

_"That's sick. What kind of sick bastard would do something to little boys? Will the organs work when they grow older?"_

_"Yes, we have reason to believe that they might work. There is a very high chance. His handy work was magnificent. Connecting the nerves and everything. But only time will tell. We will have to wait and see."_

_The blond boy rustled under the covers. A small whispered word left his soft pink lips over and over again. "…Kyuubi…"_

* * *

**Okay...TBC! the next part of Naruto's past. A tragic and unhappy ending for one unfortunate little boy. i feel bad for doing this to him...but it has to eb done...SRY GUYS!**

**Oh and I live for my review! so...REVIEW!**

**PPPLLLLLEEEAAAASSSSEEEEE!!!!!**

**Gaara : Do it before I have to strangle her wih her own hair then watch her writhle on the ground in shere pain...on the other hand.nevermind don't do it. I've always wanted to do that...snicker snicker..**

**Me : holy shit Gaara...never heard youw rite so much at once...even if it was about killing me in a toaly sick and meniacl way...YOU SICK BASTARD!**

**Helen : How dare you! you calling my Gaara-waara a Bastard! you should have you tongue cut out!**

**Me: Gulp Gotta go...REVIEW!...TOAST!**


	4. Naruto's Past part II the last part

**Okay 3rd chappy! **

**Special thanks to my beta-chan - GiantFlyingSquriel! YAY!**

**And another to all those who review...unfortunatly I was WAY too lazy tonight to go get the names...ssoooo..YAH! here ya are!**

**Disclaimer: When I own naruto I will tell you...nope not yet...**

**Warning : mpreg and yaoi...GOOD LUCK!**

* * *

"Sasuke, I want you to protect these boys secrets with your life. I never want to hear you speak of what happened to them. Got it?" Hiashi, Sasuke's father stated to him in an emotionless voice.

"YES SIR!" The little rambunctious raven saluted to him father and walked over to the two boys who were being forced into wheelchairs.

"But I'm fine! Really! I can walk just fine! LET GO OF ME!" The little blond boy was screaming for the poor nurse to let him go and play on the swing set. Sasuke smirked. What a cute kid this Naruto was.

An old lady walked out of the hospital into the small park where this show was happening.

"I need an Uzumaki-kun." Her bored voice gave away no traces of what she needed him for.

"That's me!" the blond swiftly kicked the nurse and ducked from an oncoming arm that tried to hold him down. He then dashed to where the old ladywasstanding.

"Time for your therapy." Sasuke pouted slightly and pulled his dad's sleeve.

"What is it Sasuke." His father questioned and looked to his young son.

"Father, does Naruto have to go alone? It doesn't look like he wants to go at all." He motioned to the boy who was backing away slowly and coming up with excuses as to why he couldn't go to his therapy.

"Sasuke, he needs the time. Maybe if you offered to go with him-" Hiashi never did finish what he was going to say because Sasuke screamed like a school girl and ran over to his friend. The little raven offered to go with and the blonds expression was turned from scared to excited in a mere two seconds.

Sasuke Pov

"So Uchiha-kun, because you are going to join us. We will have a small session with you too. To make Naruto-kun feel more at home." The old nurse gave a faulted smile and resumed to Naruto. "Naruto-kun I want you to relax. Lie down." He did as he told to. "Now tell me, how was your day?"

"It was fine. Today the lunch-bitch brought me orange jelly! Then, when she told me she thought I was cute I threw Gaara's cream cake at her. But then Gaara gave me that look that said 'How-dare-you-touch-my-cream-cake-bastard-you-will-pay-with-finger-nails!' so I got all scared and then this old guy named Iruka came in and-"

"Okay Naruto. Thank you for that. Uchiha-kun, how was your day?" Bitch! The names Sasuke! I know I have a dirty mouth for a seven year old. Sorry I had to say that...

"Sasuke, my name is Sasuke!"

"Right, sorry about that. Sasuke-kun, how was your day today so far?"

He grumbled before answering, "None of your business." A concerned glare wasthrownand he continued. "My father took me too work again today so I can take over the family business."

"Interesting. Okay, now that introductions are over were going to put Naruto-kun into a hypnotized state to remember memories that he can't right now." The old lady said as shegot up and collected a golden watch that hung from a golden chain. She swungthe watchback and forthin front of his endless blue eyes, repeating things like 'your eyes are getting heavy' and 'you're getting tired'. I know, very cliché, but it worked 'cus he fell asleep.

"Okay Naruto. When I snap my fingers I want you to wake up." She snapped her fingers and his eyes snapped open. We bothjumped back in surprise. His eyes weren't blue like I have always seen them to be. They were blood red. His hair seemed to haveslightly turned red as soon as he awoke as well.

Theblond boybent over in pain as his nails grew longer and sharper. He grabbed hisface and dragged his hands down. His face grew into an evil grin and I could tell his teeth grew into fangs.

How was this possible?

An evil maniacal laughter ripped from his throat. No. Not my cute Naruto. Cute innocent Naruto!

"Na…na..Naruto? Are you in there?" I heard my voice leave my cold lips.

Another maniacal laugh. "Naruto? He's asleep. Poor little guy needs his rest. After what Orochimaru did to us, I will never let **anybody** touch him again!" This Naruto imposter was screaming at me. I don't know why. I looked over to the lady, but she had died…I think. Either that or fainted. To tell you the truth I didn't give a rats ass.

"Who are you then!?!" I was getting mad now.

"Kyuubi. The great demon girl." She noticed my surprised look but noted that I was not confused as to who she was. "Oh? So little Uchiha boy knows me does he?" She snarled.I nodded.

"You're the one who gave her uterus to Naruto for Orochimaru's experiment." I was disgusted at how it sounded comingfrom my mouth.

"Right you are. But I, however, am not going to give up that easily. I had transferred my soul as well as Shikaku's into the two boys that are now our host. This way we can get revenge on Orochi-bastard."

"NO! You can't just **use** Naruto for your bidding! He will get locked in a loony bin! Or worse! JAIL!" I can't let Naruto leave me. My father had found him a home with a man named Iruka and there he would go to school along with me. We had found Gaara's family who had reluctantly took him back. He is currently staying with his older sister Temari and brother Kankuro.

We would all go to school together. FOREVER DAMN IT!

"He will do as I say. And it is not like he will ever find anything in this life for him. No one can love a man with woman organs. Not to mention a demon inside him. Telling from those camera's," He signaled to a camcorder. "He will be very famous soon."Kyuubi smirked.

"I will love him! I will be there for him!"

"I bet you will."

"I WILL!"

"Really? I will make a deal with you then. I will not take Naruto over for the next say… ten years. Then I will come back and see how you are going to save him with your love or whatever. I will make my self known, you can count on that."

"Deal." I stuck my hand out to take his. We shook and then Kyuubi smirked and walked away from me.

"Just to make sure no one forgets me." Another smirk. He took three fingers on each hand and drew them quickly across his face, creating three deep blood spilling lines on each cheek. He wincedand soon,with powers I was oblivious to before, healed the wounds,making them scars and permanent markson his angel like face.

I stared in horror as Naruto's perfect face turned into a foxish grin, whiskers and all. The grin fell and so did the boy. The sleeping blond slept peacefully while cops came in and out trying to separate the two boys, but with no cigar. Seriously, they didn't have **any** cigars!

I sat by the blonds bed as he slept, carefully watching as his chest rose and fell. Up, down, up down. My needs to be entertained was set at bay with the worry coming over me like a storm.

This boy, how was I not to love a boy like this? It was a mystery to even the smartest Uchiha's alike.

A doctor came in and fixed all the medications in the boy's IV.

Looking down at me I could tell he felt sympathy and had to get Naruto's illness off his chest because he just started to explain everything to me.He explainedhow his new organs posed a danger on his blood flow and how his brain didn't work right since the experiment. Now whenever his brain thought fit, it would shut down and let his other personality take over.

Great. Kyuubi was now classified as his duel personality. How awful.

Listening to this ancient man made me think, not of what was on hand, but of the real Naruto. Ever since his first smile that warmed my heart from the block of ice to a normal beating heart that first day. I didn't notice it at first but I soon realized I had very mixed feeling for the blond, however all circled around love.

This wasgoing to be a long ten years.

A lone tear escaped Naruto's eyes and I figured I wouldn't be too hard on him too. I might try my I'm-better-than-you-so-be-my-friend-or-you-will-look-like-a-dipshit approach. That one always works. Except for the fact that I never really tried it on anyone but Shikamaru. Boy this sure as hell was going tobe a long fucking ten years.

xUxZxMxAxKxIxAxNxDxUxCxHxIxHxAx

Tsunade looked at me as if I was crazy. My story had not only our love embedded in it, but the story of his medical mystery. Knowing what was with him she could only stare. Deep and hollow, as if lost in a emo hole going over his past.

Sakura didn't look particularly joyful, as if anyone could, but she didn't look depressed as her senior did. She looked…happy. Obviously she could see that I had been that breakthrough in his ongoing evil in his life. I was a light in his darkness...and she was not blind to it.

"You're…so perfect together." Her green orbs spilled over and left trails of wet emotion on her face.

"Hn." I had said enough to last me a week. I **never** spoke that much…never!

Tsunade picked up her things and nodded. "Well, if its part of his system then he should be fine. If…Kyuubi comes out though, I want you to call me. Sakura give him my number. And at all costs keep the baby and Naruto safe. We have also determined the sex of the baby." I was about to scream for her not to tell me but she did anyways. "Buy lots of cleaner. Boys can get pretty messy." DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!

Now, to tell Naruto or not…hummm.

* * *

**okay..sry it was so short but trust me! I will make up for it! PLS TRUST ME!**

**...REVIEW!**


	5. Sasuke's memory turn Nightmare

**PLEASE READ DISCLAIMER**

**okay thanks for the all the pushes from...well everyone! I have another chapter! I was a little wary about it but I had confirmation from my lovely beta-chan GiantFlyingSquirrel that it was great so then I was really proud! YAY!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story...yet there will be some I do own...just not yet...ummm...oh yah and I do NOT own the lyrics of the song. The song is Gunnin' by Hedley. I was just too damn lazy to make a love song and I though...what the hell**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy), slight abuse and a cliffhanger...kind of.. ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**The sound of skin against skin was heard through the dining room as a little raven stared immobilized next to his father. The rest of the Uchiha family stared shocked as they processed the action that Hiashi had taken upon hearing his son's confession. 

"How **dare** you say such a joke at the table." Hiashi foul words reaching a poor and innocent Sasuke.

"Father, I think Sasuke was not joking. He truly is gay." Itachi, Sasuke older brother, spoke out. The glare that Sasuke was receiving was turned onto Itachi.

"I did not ask for your input Itachi. Leave this to me."

"No father. Being gay is hardly a reason to be hit." Pushing his chair back Itachi stood in a whirl of rage and furry. "If I was to tell you I was gay, would you hit me?"

"Of course not. I would never believe you. You my eldest and most sincere son would never be gay. You are true to the Uchiha name." Hiashi did not let a second pass to allow Sasuke or Itachi to say a word.

"And what if I wasn't? I thought I could hold it in until I moved out, but this is the last straw! Father, Sasuke and I are gay. There is nothing you can do about it." Itachi's protection over Sasuke forced his father to sit back in his chair in utter bewilderment.

"You are no son of mine." Hiashi's word woke up their usually quiet mother.

"Hiashi, please-"

"No. I don't want to see you tonight again Itachi. Unless you come up to me and apologize for such lies." Itachi walked over to Sasuke's side of the table lifting him from his chair.

"I never want to see you again. You and your homophobic ways. Sasuke and I are leaving." Walking out the door he sent death glares to his father and mother. Sasuke did the same thing only gave a look of sympathy to his mother.

Tears pooled then spilled in the eyes of the Uchiha mother. "Hiashi! How could you! Their only children!"

"Calm down. They'll be back...they'll be back..." Sasuke ignored his mother's sobs as he walked out the door with his older brother.

The next scene he saw was his parent's dead bodies on the floor, blood covering most of the area.

"Serves them right." Itachi's voice filled the quiet Their eyes bore into him even though he knew they were lifeless.

xXx

Chills embedded themselves down Sasuke's spine as he awoke from him memory turn nightmare. That was the last time he had seen his parents alive. The memories of what had happened overcame him. Tears leaked out at his parents memory.

"Sasuke?" The voice that took him out of any stupor cracked through his emotional barrier. "It was that dream again wasn't it?" a nod graced Sasuke's already upset features.

"It's okay Naru-chan. I'm okay now that you're here."

"Sasuke-teme, I've always been here. You think I can get out of this bed without you at seven months? I think not! Now that you're awake, help me to the bathroom." There was no request about it. Only command, but what did he expect from Naruto...Exactly.

"Fine dobe. Hey why don't we call Itachi, have him come and meet his ne-...I mean future niece or nephew?"

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You started to say one of the two then ended up saying both...so which is it? Niece or nephew?" Naruto was hot on Sasuke's trail.

"Umm...hey look! Ramen!" thinking quickly he pointed to some random corner in the room. Unfortunately for Sasuke, Naruto wasn't **that** dumb and knew he was in the bedroom, not the kitchen. Trying to make a run for it, the raven headed for the bathroom.

"Uchiha Sasuke, get back here right now and help me to the bathroom. At least tell me the gender of the baby **I** carry!" when no response came Naruto's patience burst. "**UCHIHA SASUKE!!**"

After Naruto had calmed down and the two settled over breakfast, the young couple decided to go for a walk in the park. Clean fresh air, for the baby. And room for Naruto.

Multiple tree surrounded a grassy area around an odd looking pond.

"Sasuke, we forgot to call Itachi!" Naruto was gathering flowers to throw into the lake like he always did and came to his realization.

"Its okay dobe, I'll call on my cell." Bringing out his cellular device (1) he noticed that he had three missed calls. All of which he didn't recognize the number. Shrugging it off as a telemarketer, he dialled Itachi's number.

"What do you want." No questions asked just demands. Same old Itachi.

"Itachi, it's me Sasuke."

"Sasuke!" His emotionless voice turned into a happy overjoyed voice he had always admired from Itachi. "Good to talk to you little man. How Naruto? Pft. Like I have to ask, I've seen the news casts, buddy, how did he end up pregnant?" Straight to the point isn't he? Not even giving his a chance to speak another voice came onto the phone.

"Sasuke! Long time no...erm...talk! You interrupted us so please call...tomorrow." Haku, his brothers cross-dressing boyfriend always brought a smile to the usually stoic ravens face. He heard a lot of screams he assumed to be the two men fighting over the phone. When someone finally started to talk to him again he was concentrating on Naruto.

"Sasuke, what is it. Were slightly busy and well I don't have all day." Itachi's voice snapped Sasuke back to reality.

"Hn. Get your foreplay over with and come see us. Naruto want you guys to meet our kid."

"You mean he gave birth already?"

"No. I mean were talking to you know because we know how your sexual life gets in the way of actually doing things."

"Oh, hahaha. Well then. Maybe we'll get on it earlier then. Just for you. Happy?"

"Not as happy as I'll be when you stop having anal while I'm on the phone with you." Sasuke smirked as he heard Haku laugh in the background. He was obviously on speakerphone now. Holding a phone was much too troublesome for them at the moment.

"I know you get a kick out of it Sasuke."

"Shut up Itachi. You know I have Naruto for that." Another laugh from Haku.

"Well, if not to bother you, we'll be there in exactly a week from today okay? G-T-G!" The ring tone entered the phone. God how Sasuke hated it when anyone put texting talk into their usual vocabulary.

Naruto was now next to Sasuke's side. "Hey, want to throw the flowers with me?"

Nodding, Sasuke took his lovers hand in his own. Walking him over to the small bridge that covered the pond. Standing in the middle they each took out a small white flower and threw it over the railings. Watching as it slowly moved with the wind around the top of the water. Gliding underneath the bridge they took out another flower and threw them over too.

"Sasuke, what do you think our child will be like?" Naruto voice breaking the comfortable silence.

"Don't know dobe. Only time will tell." The raven cupped his smaller blonds hand in his and watched as Naruto face grew into a smile. Taking all the flowers Naruto dropped them into the serene pond. As if to fit the image a duck swam underneath them to pick up a certain blue one. They started their short walk down the street to their hotel.

"Itachi will come next week."

"I heard. I'll book a room for them while you're at you show tonight. Maybe I'll get Neji to stick with me." Returning to their hotel they nodded as the doorman opened one side of the hotels large doors.

"Okay, are you sure you don't want to come?" Sasuke was eager for Naruto to hear their band's newest song. He had spent multiple hours writing it fully from his heart. It was for his Naruto and as such, he should be the first one to hear it (other than the band of course). By the time they reached the elevator he had convinced himself to play a little acoustic for Naruto later. Maybe after a nice romantic lunch.

He stood next to Naruto in a cramped elevator. Next to him stood a little boy his purple eyes glaring up at him.

"What?" Sasuke asked a little too icy.

"Hey, you're the lead singer of 'Catch This' aren't you?!" Excitement filled the boys eyes.

"What's it to you, you little devil?" His voice becoming even more annoyed by the minute. Naruto glared daggers at the back of his lovers head, as if willing his telepathically to be nicer to the little boy.

"Mom!" The kid turned to a taller blond women who seemed to be on the phone.

"One moment Choji, what is it Daisuke?" She pushed the cell against her shoulder while addressing her son.

"Mommy, that man was being mean!" His eyes brimmed with tears as he sucked up to his mom to get Sasuke in trouble.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are? He's only nine! You should be ashamed with yourself!" He swatted Sasuke's head with her mini purse and stalked off as soon as the doors opened.

"Yah teme! You should be ashamed of yourself," Naruto huffed "Sometimes I wonder what our child will be exposed to."

Grumbling he took Naruto's hand and led him off the elevator only one stop after the lady and her son.

"You hungry?" He almost lipped the words that came out his lovers mouth.

"Teme, of course I'm hungry. Wanna go make me some ramen?" Like he would have it any other way.

"Hey mind I sing our new song for you while you eat?" Sasuke screamed as he went to the kitchen and the blonde went to their room.

"Is it about me?"

"I made it. Would it be any other way?"

"No, I guess not." He chuckled lightly as he thought of how Sasuke stayed so in love with him even through all the years being together (seemingly having been together since they were old enough).

Three minutes later Sasuke entered the room and set up a bed table for Naruto to eat. He grabbed his acoustic guitar and sat in a lonely stool.

"Bare with me." Sasuke stated getting the guitar ready for his song.

"Always."

Soft notes and chords swayed through the air. The most relaxing song came into play before Naruto.

_Tell me what __I'll __never __be _

_Make me feel __broken _

_Tell me what I __should __believe _

_I __didn't__ know it was __broken _

_And __I'm__gunnin__' for __you _

_I'm__gunnin__' for __you_

Sasuke dragged out the 'for' in a husky voice that touched Naruto's heart.

_And I __will __wait_

_I'll __write __another __letter__ to __myself _

_And I __will __find__ out that __morning __comes __faster __alone_

_I __hate__ the __way __you__ look __at__ me,_

_As if I was __broken_

_And the perfection of __my __frailty_

_Has been __questioned__ and __broken_

_And __I'm__gunnin__' for __you_

_I'm__gunnin__' for __you_

_And I __will __wait_

_I'll __write __another __letter__ to __myself_

_And I __will __find__ out that __morning __comes __faster __alone_

Sasuke hummed to the beat of the guitar as an obvious solo would be placed here. Instead of the supposed instrument Sasuke's voice covered the lost tune.

_And I feel __like __I'm__ fine __today_

_I feel __like __I'm __ready__ to take __this__ on_

_And __I'll __fight __you__ to the grave for it_

_I'll __never__ let __you__ take a part of me __with __you_

_And I __will __wait __I'll __write __another __letter__ to __myself_

_And I __will __find__ out that __morning __comes __faster __alone _

_And I __will __wait__I'll __write __another __letter__ to __myself_

_And I __will __find__ out that __morning __comes __faster __alone_

_The perfection of __my__frailty__ has been __questioned__ and __broken_

A last few notes and chordes and he ended the song. Looking up he saw Naruto looking out the open window. The sight of a few pigeons flying by the window gave Sasuke the feeling that this moment was perfect.

In every sense he was happy. Happy that he ahd Naruto. Happy he had a kid on the way. And happy that he had some decent family to share this all with.

"Sasuke, that was beautiful. Hope everyone likes it tonight. "

Sasuke smiled as he tucked Naruto into the covers for a nap. His swollen ankles having a rest.

"Me too." He kissed Naruto's forehead and left to get ready for his concert that night.

xXx

Long dark hair traveled down a broad chest as it heaved in and out with his bouts of laughter. The TV (being the only thing in the dark room with the exception of the man and his chair) playing the news on mute.

"Ahh, Naru-chan. You have found your gift to be useful?" A glare from glass slid across the wall signalling the man's right-hand man's entrance.

"Will we be going for him now?" Silver hair hung as the other man lowered himself closer,

"Soon Kabuto. Soon. When the time comes to collect our prize." The TV showed a younger couple as they walked in the park romantically. The dark haired man's laughter filled the quiet room. Shadows crept up the walls adding to his sinister mood.

* * *

**1- I always call my cell a cellular communications device...so i decided to shorten it for you XD**

**Review please...cus you love me ...unless you don't...then fine...**


	6. Naruto's from WHERE!

**Okay, I know it took a while but I FINALLY have this chapter out. it took me forever to get it right in my head. My beta, GiantFlyingSquirrel, was very excited to see this sent to her and maybe you guys will like it too. Thanks guys for the reviews, 27 OMG! Thats a lot for me!! hahaha AND the 2371 hits (so far...right at this second...) hahaha special love to all those who sent reviews! LOVE YALL! and those who didn't? tisk tisk... Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but the future child, who I am VERY excited to put in soon...YAY!!**

**Warning : Yaoi (boyxboy...like you didn't know that already) mpreg, OOCness (I'm sorry peoples...but I kinda figured that Sasuke was a little diff in my storie..oh wells...**

**xXx**

The little club, Norva, in which my band was to play was the secret hot spot in the bustling town of Mexico City. People form all over Mexico came to see the all famous 'Catch This'.

The air was thick and hot. The smell of sweat and seamen filled the noses of everyone who entered the small, but very packed, club. The sound of an amateur band whose name escaped me burst through the ears of all the people. No one cared, as long as the next band was the one they wanted.

Through all the musk and screams. Through all the cold glances and wide grins, I sat. Hands covered my face as I thought of what I was doing. This would be my first concert without Naruto. Could I do it? Yes, I could. I will dedicate it to my faithful boyfriend and child. I will be independent and do this...

After I go throw up.

The contents of my stomach escaped me, the alcohol had obviously gotten to me.

"Hey man, you okay? We have to perform some time tonight ya' know!" Kiba's obnoxious voice boomed over the loud string of chords in the background.

"Hey Sasuke-bitch let's get your ass moven'! The freak show is callin!" Hinata, good ol' Hinata. Her hair had changed...it was short in the back and long in the front with thick purple streaks. Nice. "Hey asswipe! Get up!" God she's worse than Kiba.

"Shit, I'm not asswipe! I'm biatch! Get it right!" Kibaaaa goo awaaaaaay! My thought were not working, they were not putting out the words wanted them to. Shaking their heads they walked onto the stage praying to kami I would follow.

Damn them, fine I will. Happy?

The roar of the crowd gave me heartache to sing. The laugh of my future child gave inspiration to join in. Singing to all the goggling fan girls in the stadium. No one had ever felt more alive than I did the moment I walked on stage. The microphone in front of me, the guitar slung over my shoulder, the rest of the willing band ready to play the moment I arrived.

"Good to see ya' man." Nodding I approached the still microphone. The crowd screamed and cried as I stepped in front of them. A hand in the air silenced the growing crowd. Notone sound emitted from the people. If you were a true fan you would know to keep your mouth shut until I said it was okay.

Clearing my throat I started my small speech "I am full heartedly dedicating this whole show to my boyfriend. He is currently pregnant with my future child and could not be present. Don't worry though, cus you'll see how beautiful my boy will be. Feel free to send gifts." Even though I was still in a mix of pain a sorrow, joking came naturally in front of a crowd.

A slow acoustic song started, taking the hint, the crowd grabbed lighters and cell phones waving them in the air as I began to sing.

Smirking as the last words flew from my mouth, I started the next song with a powerful chord. Striking the drums in the background a new song burst forth and engaged the crowd into frenzy.

People were dancing and jumping, causing the spring floor to bounce. Pushing to get to the front and back, fans could be seen carried away on top and towards the engaged band. I screamed as I hit a certain word and got more reaction when I arched my back into the words. Taking the microphone out of the holder he quickly sang the next words in a hurry and moved to the perch that lead out into the group of crazy people. I brought my pale hand through my hair and pulled back to show a few lucky girls in the front row my dazzling obsidian eyes.

The Kiba tapped is foot violently up and down while smashing his head up and down with the beat, successfully swishing his hair. Hinata next to him looked sole at her purple electric guitar, that just so happened to match her hair. Concentrating hard she lifted the guitar higher to hit a certain note. But none of them looked as into the music as the drummer.

Nodding his head in a total content way Gaara smashed his arms around to hit every note. Hitting the symbols he let the drumstick to fly into the air as the other switched hands and he caught the stick that landed right on the note he needed. Creatinga work of art withhis twist and drops. The look on his face didn't dare turn from concentrated or emotionless.

The night grew weary as our band rocked the little club. Many a people were taken off the scene for fainting and other things I would not like to remember at the moment.

All I wanted was to be at home and cuddling with my loveable Naruto. But I knew he was sleeping and taking care of himself for me.

I would patiently wait until I could go home and sneak into my room. Crawl into my nice cozy bed and hug my lover until I too fell asleep.

"SASUKE I LOVE YOU!" This animal call was the last thing I heard before some crazy ass girl jumped onto the stage and attacked me. Stopping my in mid story I was helped back up and I watched as the blonde haired girl was dragged off stage. "SASUKE LET ME HAVE YOUR BABY!"

"Bitch..." I mumbled under my breath before turning to the crowd. Many of them were booing the girl who had ruined what was my last song of the concert that night.

"Play one more! One more!" The people begged for another song even though they knew it was my last. Taking the microphone back into my possession I made my decision.

"Okay everyone. Because that bitch ruined what was most likely my favourite song I liked...more like only song...by Kiba I will sing another totally random one that I KNOW you have never heard me do. Note; This is not my song, never will be and sorry for stealing this old buddy, but hey the crowd wants more!" My voice boomed over the respective crowd and I walked over to a sad looking to Kiba and Hinata, telling them the song.

Nodding they walked over to Gaara who also nodded.

"Gonna get this party started." My voice rang over the crowd as everyone noticed the song I started to sing. The spring floor pushed everyone on it to the ceiling while I tried to keep sane and focus on the words that everyone was counting on.

By the time the full song was over I could see that they my fans would be talking about this for weeks. A smirk on my face I briskly watched everyone go and walked of the stage. I noticed that Kiba already had Hinata against the wall, stumbling down the hallway to Kiba's preparation room. Gaara could be seen seducing Neji in the hallway right before they had to run in order to miss getting bowled over by the other very excited couple.

xXx

Every eveningwas the same after a big show. Go home, have shower, sleep till the managers calls for your lazy ass back up again. UsuallyI would spend it withmy lover. Fully and totally hazed from the amount of alcohol consumed during the nightwe would laugh and fall, hitting walls occasionally. Nothing wasfunnier than trying to look totally sober when really you were totally shit-faced.

Iwalked as quietly asI couldacross the wooden floor, giggling lightly.I peeked into the first room, checking ifmy lover had needed to go to the bathroom. No one.

Dropping tomy knee'sI crawled to the next room, checking ifmy sweetblonde sunshine had gone into the kitchen for another craving. No one.

Surely he wouldn't off gone to bed. Although, I did tell him to sleep and not wait up. But hey, how was I supposed to remember that?

I made my way, now on my stomach, to our bedroom. A still form was in the bed. So he **had** gone to sleep. Struggling to get my shirt off I laughed lightly when I thought of what I would have looked like on the ground. Jutting out my chest so I could slide the wet fabric off my chest. I would have looked like a five year old fighting his clothing to death.

I laughed again at the thought. Every thought about me being silly brought on a new bout of laughter. Soon I was rolling on the ground and trying my hardest not to wake Naruto.

Damn! Naruto!

"Sasuke? Are you drunk?" A very awake and very annoyed Naruto looked at me with eyes that I screamed 'you-woke-me-now-I-kill-you'.

"Uh, ha ..ha...ha Naruto? What are you doing up? You should be sleeping. Your poor feet need rest and their swelling won't go down any if you don't sleep." I tried my hardest to say it like a doctor, but saying that and thinking that made me laugh on the inside. Making me laugh on the outside. So when I tried to tell him this, it all came out in giggles and snorts.

His brows furrowed as he watched my childish antics.

"I-" I started to say but was cut off by the ring of the phone. Swinging my head in the direction of the phone. Flipping onto my knees I headed towards the annoying technology.

I grabbed the whole thing, receiver and all down to the ground with me while I lay on my stomach.

"Hello?" I heard faint music in the background. It was a song I recognized but couldn't place.

"Hello there. Is Naruto...uh...Uzumaki there?" A soft voice of a women rang in my ears. Her melodic tune made me feel...warmer inside.

"Yes, he's here. But he's trying to sleep right now. He's not in the best shape right now." I'm gonna have to work on changing that name of his...hum.

"Oh. Who is this?" The voice sounded disappointed and saddened by the news. Maybe some rabid fangirl wanting his number. Wait, that can't be he hasn't been on stage for well over a year.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha, who might this be?" My curiosity getting the better of me.

"This is...Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki." I stood wide eyed at the receiver. No way in hell did she just say what I thought she said. How could this crazy lady know Naruto's biological mothers name? He only faintly remembered it when they were seven and even then he was too over whelmed to do anything about it.

"What kind of sick joke is this!" This was starting to make me mad. Just because he was my boyfriends didn't mean these fangirls had to pull this crap on us. "This is not funny, I will be calling the cops on you as soon as I hang up. Hope you're happy." My voice dripped with poison and death.

"No-no please don't! I finally found him! I finally-" a sob broke her speech as she tried to speak. "please. Meet me at least. You come and meet me. I need a chance. He's my son, I finally found my son!" She was going hysterical. I would comply however only to hear her story and see if I have to weed her out as a crazy.

"Fine, meet me at the little cafe near Paxton hotel at noon tomorrow. Do you know where that is?" Her voice calmed and I could hear her try and calm down.

"Yah, I do. Thank you Sasuke. Thank you." She hung up and I laid it down. Fully tired and worn out I did my best, I don't even know how I got there, and dropped myself next to Naruto. Flipping my head to the side I saw that he had already lulled himself back to sleep. Exhausted I soon to fell into a deep sleep.

xXx

"SASUKE! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP! THERE TWO FUCKING ASSHOLES HERE FOR YOU!" Kiba's voice boomed in our small room, even over Naruto singing (that is kind of hard to do, so I give him props).

Groaning I lifted myself up and immediately felt a twinge in my head. I had a really bad hangover, great.

"Little brother, I'm here! See? I can early this time. Just. For. You!" Haku's sweet voice came closer and closer until this forefinger tapped my nose on the word 'you'.

"Nmph. 'Tachi make your boyfriend go away." I mumbled into my pillow.

"Get up lazy arse. We are going for tea and lunch with the whole gang." Naruto was walking around (I could hear the large thumps that were his steps) trying to find something. Maybe an artical of clothing that actually fit him.

Flipping over I stared at the ceiling and cursed at kami for making me get up so early. However remembering my appointment with that lady, I jumped out of bed andsmacked into Haku.

"Wow, when he gets up, he **really** gets up!" Haku was a sweet man really. His long brown hair came over his shoulders and he often wore women's clothing. Today he just so happened to be wearing tight blue skinny jeans and a 'Don't worry be happy' shirt on. All of this was under his TNA sweatshirt that hugged tightly to his skinny frame. Itachi was no better. He also had grey skinny jeans on and his black shirt that said 'shut the fk up' hung tightly to his formed body.

"Sorry Haku, I have an appointment and if I'm late, I don't know what kinda shit I'll get into." I stole a glance at the clock; 11:49. Quickly changing and brushing my teeth I ran out the door. "Shit, BYE NARUTO!"

"Bye! We'll be down soon!" His calls went on unheard...well kinda, I just wasn't really paying attention.

I jumped into the elevator and waited for it to get moving. Why in all of hell did I have to ask her to meet me so early?

Two floors down and that little devil-spawn child entered the small compartment a man. Okay a very large man who will probably kill me if I snap that this kid.

"Hey dipshit. Why do you have that constipated look on your face?" that little twerp, thinking he can get away with such a thing. As soon as I was about to strangle the boy, his father (I guess) glared daggers at me. Feeling thesuddenintentof murderI grumbled back at him.

"'Cus this fu-" His dad increased the stare, "funny world had to throw another thing into my pot of fury, just to make me angry. So not only do I have to deal with a murderous boss, hormonal boyfriend,an insane brother , his cross-dressing boyfriend, a devil-spawn child, and three sex addicted band members! I also have a rabid fan-girl posing as my boyfriends long dead mother." The door dinged as we landed on the floor I needed. Daisuke stared at me wide eyed, chin loose, brain dead.

Walking swiftly out the door I left him in wonder as I let all my feeling out on that poor unsuspecting boy. He just didn't know it yet.

Thinking that I could get used to talking with little moving this that didn't respond gave me hope. You know, instead of having to break my wrist writing all my stories and feeling in a journal or online where some crazy sex predator could stalk me, I could tell it all to our kid. Share everything and know that I'm not going crazy because I'm actually talking to something living. This was a great plan and a great idea. We should have more kids some time.

By the time I got to the little cafe no one was there anymore, considering it was only good for a coffee or tea, nothing large. Walking in I saw a lady, she looked around forty and her hair was deep, blood red. Her face soft and loving. Deep blue eyes store out the window into the busy city streets, waiting for her 'date'. The looks, the age, the fell she gave off. Everything pointed to her being Naruto's mother. He doesn't remember much, except what he had told the cops about all those years ago after he was saved. I wonder if she really was.

Well only one way to find out.

"Excuse me. Are you Kushina?" I tried to make my voice as soft as possible. Turning her head towards me I saw a single tear slip down her face before being whipped off with her sleeve.

"Yes, you must be Sasuke." I nodded. "Might I ask what connection you have with my s-...Naruto?"

I sat down across from her and stared at her motherly eyes. "I'm his boyfriend, and father of our child."

Shock swiped through her eyes as she absorbed the information. "He's gay?" I nodded "Good for him. You have a child with him? So I have a grandchild!? Might I see him or her!? Of course after meeting Naruto...Oh my I'm so excited!" It had obviously not dawned on her.

"You could if the child was born." Her brows furrowed.

"Born? But I thought that the child would of already-"

"Naruto is still pregnant and will still be for two more months." Her eyes widened as I explained to her.

"But-but-but..." she stumbled over her words.

"Are you truly Naruto's mother?" She calmed down and nodded. "Prove it." A silent tear fell down her face as she realized what I wanted.

"When Naruto was five he became very sick. I took him to the hospital, however they said that they had no idea what was going on with him. They recommended me to leave him over night with Dr.Orochimaru and I should go home for sleep. I reluctantly gave after collapsing of exhaustion in the hallway. I actually found myself at home; Naruto's father had carried me home. The next day I got a call form the hospital asking if they could see Naruto one last time. However when I told them that I had left him in their care for the night and was on my way to pick him up they panicked. I sped down to the hospital but when I got there Orochimaru had already left with my baby."

I stared in disbelief at her. "Where did this all happen?" this could **not **all of happened in Konoha...or even Japan.

"Canada. We used to live in Canada before I went about my search for my son." So thats why Naruto could speak English...

"You may see him and the baby..." I could not keep this woman from her son any longer. Her story seemed to fit his life. No one knew about Naruto's past except me. Furthermore, no one knew Orochimaru's name, other than me.

Her eyes glistened with happiness and joy. "Thank you Sasuke...Thank you..." She bowed her head and silently wept into her hands. Just as I was about to take a sip of my tea I saw Naruto out the window staring at me. His eyes full of furry and curiosity. Itachi, Haku, Hinata, Kiba, Gaara and Neji were all staring in disbelief, between Naruto and me.

Shit.

**xXx**

**Thats right Sasuke...your in for SHIT hahaha oh I'm so evil muahahaha**

**okay yes? no? Please review i don't mind flames I don't maind...ANYTHING as long as I get SOMETHING!!**


	7. Akemi

**Okay, I wrote a HORRIBLE version of this an dso I sent it over to my dearest beta GiantFlyingSquirrel and we BOTH came out with THIS! I hope you guys like it and when you review this chapter remember that all the god parts (you'll see...I was going to say a certaine part but that would be giving it away)okat please check out ehr page and stories. Their real good. And I beta them for her! YAY! I'm really sorry It took so long, I have been having problems at home so...I hope you guys understand.**

ON WITH THE SHOW!!

Shit.

That was the only thought that ran through my mind as Naruto bore holes through my head and he stormed into the small cafe yelling profanities that I'm pretty sure that the six year old in the next booth should not of heard. Yet he did it anyways, yelling things like 'I trusted you' and 'I hate you Uchiha Sasuke' or the most hurtful one 'I will never allow you to raise our child while I'm around.' Truthfully I let him scream. I let him belt out his lungs till he went blue in the face. Even after he stopped he still had anger. Without care I stood up to confront him…only to be used as a punching bag. It was only when I heard a slap against skin echoing in the air, that was not mine, did I snap out of my stupor. Opening my eyes I saw that Kushina had a red mark on her cheek with tears flowing over them. I knew she felt like her world had crumbled and fell apart from that simple action. Who wouldn't? The first time you see your long lost child and the first greeting you get is a slap. Painful, very painful.

"You whore...I never want to see you again!" Naruto screamed to the woman, looking as if he was ready to fight. Itachi and Haku, I saw, were now in the cafe and silently telling our friends to leave. "Bitch! You took away my family!" The words sprung from my blonde's lips like there was no tomorrow. Hateful, harming words.

I grabbed the dobe the best I could around his waist and brought him close. I also gathered Kushina in my arms.

Unsurprisingly Naruto was not happy with this and growled as I held him closer while trying to say things over his profanities.

"Naruto, this lady has come great lengths to meet you." Calm and collected.

"I don't want to meet your whore Uchiha!" Fiery and painful. Ouch.

"Her name?"

"NOTHING!"

"Kushina, meet Naruto Uzumaki soon to be Uchiha." I somewhat focused my attention on the woman who just seemed to be in pain at her oblivious son's comments.

"Shut up Sasuke! I want out now!" I held on tighter, no way in hell was I letting him go.

"Naruto, meet Kushina," Naruto started a round on my chest to break free. Squirming to leave my strong arms. " Uzumaki." He stopped all movement.

For at least ten minutes we stood in the middle of the cafe. Naruto silent, his large eyes examining his mother.

Kushina stared at the man whom was once her baby with tears, that weren't as bad as before, but they were still flowing.

"Oh Naruto." She sobbed into my pale arm.

"Mom?" The word seemed like a foreign language to him fore he had never really had a mom in his life. Or parents for that matter.

The reunited mother and son awkwardly tried to hug each other which both laughed at when they realized the predicament. I smiled just smiled quietly in the background, glad that my lover was happy as well.

xXx

Later that night, after I put Naruto to bed and helped Kushina set up in her suite, next to our own, Itachi, Haku, and I discussed important matters along with Naruto pregnancy and home.

"Itachi, we have to be in Japan when Naruto gives birth. The only place I want our child to have a life is in Konoha, Japan." I added in my opinion in the conversation on where the baby would be born.

"I understand little brother, but the plane is not place for a seven month pregnant male to be. It's just not safe, height and pressure wise." Itachi spoke sternly as he held Haku closer.

"Baby, I just think that, for tradition, the baby should be born in Japan like Sasuke and Naruto want. Just let it be."

I shook my head, understand the reasoning Itachi was giving yet, the idea of letting my child be born in another country other than my own didn't suit well with my tastes at all.

"Common, I already bought the tickets. So you, Haku, and Naruto are all coming with Kushina and I to buy her a house in Konoha and get ready at home for the baby." I stated in a matter of fact tone before walking out of the room.

Pouring some milk into a cup, I started to drink when I heard Haku's next whisper.

"When are we gunna tell them? They deserve to know." We deserve to know what?

"Not yet. Their under enough stress, just wait until the baby is born and we'll let them in." Itachi said in his reassuring voice.

I decided to pretend I didn't hear this. Although I pretended all I want, I couldn't get my mind to stop wondering.

xXx

Naruto looked uneasy as he tried to get used to the feeling of being up so high with such a large weight on his mid-section.

"Sasuke I-" He couldn't stand it anymore and bolted it to the bathroom. Stumbling slightly as he tried to hold on for dear life to get in. I could barely hear his wrenching before I heard the worst noise in the world.

"MOM! I WANT IN THE BATHROOM NOW!" I would know that voice anywhere. I plunged myself into glare-mode and slowly swiveled my head around to look at the source of the screaming and all evilness. It was that little devil, Daisuke. His purple eyes gleamed with mischief as he caught a hold of my eyes. The lady knocked on the door.

"Hello? Hello! My son needs to be in there. We are very important people. My son gets top priority on this fight. I paid a lot of money to make sure my family gets top priority." There was a muffled talking that I couldn't catch. "Well, I'm the band's 'Catch This' 's costume designer. Very important!"

The door flung open and Naruto stood firmly in the door way. He did not look please at all.

"See this?" He pointed to his bulge, "this is the creation of the lead singer of 'Catch This' Sasuke-fucking-Uchiha. Him and his stupidity gave me a whale figure, swollen ankles, and a very bad temper. Not that I would have to tell you." I stood up and walked over to my hormonal, pregnant boyfriend.

The lady went wide eyed when she realized who I was without the make-up and fancy clothes.

"You're-You're-" She stuttered. My guess, she remembered who I was back in the elevator.

"The one I hit in the elevator? Yes. I do remember that. Don't you dobe?" Naruto smugly nodded. "I should have you fired."

"No! Please! I won't ever do anything like that again!" I smirked and showed her, her way out while I settled back in my own chair smug with finally telling not only that kid, but his mother off.

xXx

We were finally able to get off the forsaken plane. I found out the dobe gets bored easily and with the pressure of the child and the pressure of the plane, that when he had to go, he HAD to go.

We all boarded off the plane. A very sleepy Naruto, a rather hyper Kushina and a very bored me. All the people seemed to have stopped and freeze when Naruto came into view with his bloated stomach and held our child. They whispered and pointed to my boyfriend, who was too tired to even notice. Figures, no matter where he goes he's bound to catch attention. Seeing our luggage pass by, I moved lightly, but quickly, in time to grab out bags and not lose my tired dobe. How I even managed that is a miracle all in itself.

"Come on! I wanna see your new house!" Naruto's mother called, already blending in the with the crowd, but waving her arms frantically to us. I can defiantly see where Naruto got his hyper genes. Throwing a bag over my shoulder, juggling the rolling suit case in a hand, I grabbed Naruto's hand and guided him out of the airport and to a taxi.

During the drive, Naruto fell sleep on my shoulder, while his mother squealed at how adorable her son was. I am thankful, for the fact, that Naruto is a heavy sleeper because if she woke him up he wouldn't be so cute and adorable to her anymore…at least…when she couldn't speak anymore.

"We're here." The driver spoke and looked questionably towards me and my lover. I just shrugged my shoulders and woke up the dobe. May God have mercy on me and spare my tortured soul.

"Naruto, come on. We need to go in our new house now. You can sleep there." My voice was soothing and yet loud enough to actually be heard.

"S'uke." He yawned tiredly and glanced at me with a tired blue orb. "Are we there yet?" His innocence was something I loved, a good trait that made him unique. A small smile weaved onto my face.

"Yes Naruto, we're here." The joy of having him for a lover…

XxX

Not long after we moved to Japan, Kushina had found a house in a close by neighborhood. Her house wasn't really full being filled with nothing much considering her traveling stature for the last decade or two. She settled in her new home nicely, while Kiba and Hinata finally decided moved in together. Neji (after much persuasion) had moved all the way to Japan with Gaara. All though, with a face like Gaara's, who would refuse out of fear of being eaten?

I think it was right around that time when Naruto was almost nine months when the gang was finally able to be rejoined with everyone. Everyone one from my boyfriend down to my band, were all reunited with smiles on all our faces.

We (me, Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Kiba and Hinata) were just taking a small walk through town. My poor Naruto was nearly nine months, but no matter what I say about taking it easy he wouldn't hear of it. No; he just has to be on the move. No matter what I say about it harming the baby he always uses his mood swings against me. However, today, something was slightly off. I remember earlier this morning he complained about an uneasy feeling and feeling uncomfortable. Of course, this just naturally freaked me out, but he just laughed his head off as I an around in a panic. So, I just shrugged it off as being normal for an eight month pregnant male. Now…I'm beginning to think other wise.

Glancing to my side I saw he wore a worried facial expression other than his normal happy one. Well…if he was worried, I had a feeling I should as well. Just before I called out to the gang that we should take Naruto home, there was a sudden tight grip on my shoulder and a small moan escaping my lover's lips. Naruto was clutching his large belly and seemed to be doubled over in pain. Alright…now was the time to stay calm and not panic. After all…its not like the baby is on it's way. After another moan there was a splash sound. I was afraid to look down on the pavement, I already knew what had happened. Regardless of my gut saying 'don't look down' (as cliché as that may sound) I looked down and saw a puddle beneath his feet.

Naruto's water had broken.

"Gaara! Neji! Kiba! Hinata!" I shouted, rather nervously, to my group. Another groan escaped from my lover and soon a sob.

"S'uke…it hurts." He whispered breathlessly as the contraction died down. My gang was by my side before his contractions hit again.

"What do I do?! We're in town without a car!" I screamed, and looked to the circle of people.

"Relax dude! Neji has a limo! Just give his butler or whatever a call and we'll be able to get him to the hospital!" Kiba, who I could freakin kiss for the idea, spoke. Neji just nodded and gave his house a call. A painfully tight grip on my arm brought me out of my trance. I looked down and saw my sweet angel is pain. His face was red from the pain and sweat was forming on his forehead. Scared blue eyes looked to me for comfort in his scary moment.

"Sh. It's okay Naruto. It's okay." I whispered kindly and ran my hands through his hair. "In a little bit, we'll be able to hold the miracle that you carried around all this time." A strained smile had somehow made its way to his lips and I was relieved to see it. He weakly nodded and then buckled up for another contraction.

"Sasuke," I looked up and saw Gaara looking over towards my direction. "the car should be here in two minuets." Nodding in mutual understand, I began to shift Naruto over so that when the car came we would be able to load him in quickly. One day I would have to kiss the ground Neji stepped on for his car.

XxX

They rolled him down to the birth room the moment we arrived. By this time Naruto was crying out in pain and tears rolling down his face. The doctors, all rushed to take care of their 'special' patient and my friends and I all ran to keep up with them with nervous looks on our faces.

They propped him up and explained what was necessary for the birth. Most were surprised as to how he could give birth like a normal woman. But no one dared questioned it yet, fore they had a bigger project at hand.

I rushed to his side, clasping his hands in mine, telling him even if it breaks my hand, to hold on as hard as he wants.

"Alright Uzumaki-san, we need you to push…NOW!" His hand squeezed mine harder as he inhaled a deep breath and, with all his might, pushed. A small count down began and once the doctor reached ten, he commanded my lover to relax. It happened again and for the entire process, the grip on my hand never loosened and my fear never lessened. It went like that for some time.

Miraculously, ten hours later, a wail erupted in the room and everyone was able to breath out a relieved breath. Naruto panted and tiredly looked to his newborn baby. The doctor held out our child towards 'the mother', Naruto, and we looked at the baby. A son. A definite son with black locks already sprouting out and his tiny black orbs peered into mine. Though, unlike me, he had 

a very happy facial expression that resembled his mother. I took my son, my baby son, into my arms and started at him. Tears were collecting in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall.

"Sasuke?" I heard Naruto's weak voice travel across the room.

"Yah baby?"

"Akemi." Was what I only heard.

"What?"

"The baby. His name is to be Akemi." He smiled and fell back asleep.

Akemi.

Forever I will guard you Akemi; for as long as I can.

Owari

**Hey so what do you think? Please send your reviews and your thought. Whatever. Even if it is 'You Suck' I DON'T CARE JUST SEND SOMETHING PLEASE!!**

**Okay guys please put reviews on the chapter 8 i put up...**


	8. DON'T BOTHER READING

okay guys...don't mind this...I'm just going to put this in here to fill up space for chapter...4


	9. Oh Great

**Okay Guys...I'm SO sorry for this and how late this was but I have been having problems...ya so anyways IT CONTINUES!! Lol So here it is and pls comment it might make the updates go faster hint hint**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

The slight breathing of my boyfriends beside me and my beautiful son in my arms I resume my thoughts in space.

This was perfect. I was wrong all those months ago. This was the perfect moment and always would be. Even when my son will hate me and his mother I will still love him.

I looked closer at my son. His face a cute round cherubim look to it. And when he yawned his dark orbs closed to allow his mouth to take up over half of his face. It was truly an adorable sight.

Although, I was worried. Not once had the baby cried since we took him home. He always just ... breathed.

If it wasn't for the fact that I had to cover my ears form his lungs when he was born I would of though he was born without a voice.

I sighed and looked over at the clock. Time to get up.

This is what I hate the most. Having to get out of bed, with a child in your arms. I awkwardly tried to kick away the blankets around my feet, trying not to rid Naruto of his but at the same time saving myself. After I had succeeded (YES!) I swung myself around the best I could before having to use my head against the wall to push myself to the side of the bed to climb off. Once I had succeeded _that_ I set my feet down and looked back.

That's when it hit me. Why didn't I just lay the baby down while I climbed off then grabbed the baby back from the pillow soft sheets? I really was an idiot when it came to children.

I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity and walked into the kitchen as Akemi raised his hands in the gesture I now knew was for food. Smiling I set work at making him a bottle.

My, the guys haven't even seen the baby yet. Maybe I'll take Akemi to the band house.

After confirming this thought with a swift check up on Naruto I grabbed the diaper bag and the seat thing that Akemi had to sit in. I buckled in the seat set the bag in the front seat with me and got in myself when I realised I forgot something.

The baby.

Smacking myself, I went back into the house searching for the baby. I walked around till I found the living room and saw that he was in the baby chair, thingy, on the floor. As I came into eyesight of Akemi he opened his eyes and looked up at me with a glare set in place.

"What!? I'm sorry okay? I was thinking about everything _for_ you and totally forgot _**about**_you!" He seemed to glare harder. My eyes started to grow bigger and I hesitantly picked him up. "Well just you try and glare at me from Hinata's arms. How about that. Now you get the touch of an actual woman." He glared at me...more. "Shut up!" oops.

He didn't burst into tears, he didn't kick or slap me. No he didn't do anything really. Unless you call spitting up all over my new t-shirt doing something. But by the look on his face, he totally meant it.

Fucking little kid with fucking anger management who fucking throws up on his fucked up father for forgetting the little fucking in the first fucking place.

Wow. I bet anything I just beat a record of how many times one can fit 'fuck' into one sentence.

The ride started as a quiet one. I never thought having a baby would be so ... boring. I don't think its supposed to be. In fact I think its supposed to be very eventful, always feeding, or cooing, or changing clothes and diapers. I never thought about the fact that some are just like mini people. What am I thinking. Of course their mini people, that what Akemi will be when he grows up. A person, a human being, an Akemi.

I sighed, "Akemi. I don't want you to be mad at me." I said loudly toward his general direction before twisting back to the road. "This is too hard." I mumbled. " I'm such a horrible father. I shouldn't **be** a father. I should be in a run down apartment trying desperately to get find a better job then the one I had at Starbucks. And finding a way to break up with my poor girlfriend cause I know deep down inside that I am gay. I should be far from my brother and his boyfriend and every day go and visit my mother and father grave. Begging for forgiveness. Begging for closure of their deaths. No. They should be alive and sending me hateful messages on my message machine that I will easily delete without thought." I was rambling. I knew it, but who would stop me? Akemi? No one was listening to me anyways. I had no thoughts as to why I was there and telling my own son how undeserving I was.

And the poor thing was what, three days old?

I looked at my surrounding, we were in the middle of the city and on the other side was the band house. To my right was a motorcycle store. And my left was a nursery.

I got an idea and turned into the parking lot for the motorcycle store and parked. I bundled Akemi in my arms and carried us both to the front desk. A lady with long curly black hair and tattoos all over her arms and back looked up at me.

"Aw, well now. Isn't that a sight to see. Cute kid. Now how can I help ya?" He voice was very trucker but she was sweet I could tell.

"I would like to see the most expensive bike you have. Then I would like to buy it." Her eyebrows raised and she drew her head back a little in surprise.

"Alright sugar. Why don't we get the baby a seat and I will show you my pride and joy. Tenten!" A girl with two blue buns on either side of her head came up. "Hold the babe and were gunna show this fine young man our own babe." She latched onto my arm.

"Okay!" The young girl said.

"The **baby**! Tenten! The baby!" She retorted.

"Of course, I was just joking!" She winked at me and took Akemi in her hands.

She lead me through the parking lot again to this big wear house type place. Inside she opened a large room and inside was the most amazing bike I had ever seen. It was silver and gold. The railings were high and in all it looked fast ... very fast.

"Its called Ecosse Titanium Series. It is the first bike with an all titanium frame. Goes up to 200 horsepower and a 2150cc polished billet aluminum v-twin engine. A MotoGP-spec Ohlins suspension, radially-mounted 6-piston billet ISR front brake calipers (with an individual brake pad for each of the 12 pistons). Its really my baby. Its priced at 275 000 dollars and hasn't been ridden yet. It also comes with a free watch." She grinned at me, ready for me to tell her never mind and go find a better priced bike.

"I'll take it." Her eyes grew to the size of sausers. Mouth dropped open as she stared in wonder.

"Wh-wha-wha...TENTEN!" Instantly The girl and my son flew into the room. "GET THIS MAN HIS BIKE! PRONTO!" She was really excited. Don't you think?

We signed all the necessary papers and wavers. We didn't need a license considering I wasn't going to ride it. Finally we made arrangement for Tenten to follow me on the bike while I drove with Akemi to the band house. I hope Neji likes it, I mean that cost **a lot** of money. Oh, and I pray to god blah de blah de blah that I don't die in my sleep when Naruto finds out I wasted all that cash.

When we finally got to the house, more like a mansion, I immediately got Akemi before doing anything else. I didn't want him mad at me because I was a horrible forgetful father again. Then I instructed Tenten to wheel the bike into the back and went inside to see the guys. When I saw that she was gone I looked around the house.

"Hello? Anyone here?" The I heard the noise that always plagued my nightmares.

"SASUKE! KIBA, GAARA, NEJI! SASUKE'S HERE! AND HE CAME BEARING CHILD!" Hinata's loud voice boomed through the house as I eyed her sliding down the large banister of the house. "Well hello there Sasuke, and Akemi." She immediately took him in her arms and stared to coo. "What a beautiful baby. Yes you are! Yea you are!" She continued until the boys arrived. "Hey Sasuke, doesn't he just look adorable?!" Akemi's face was spread out into a grin.

"Hey little buddy!" Kiba back away immediately and hid behind Garra. "Sasuke you child is worse than the devil! Worse than Gaara!" Garra turned around and glared his hardest at Kiba. "GA! And look how bad Gaara can get!"

Hinata laughed, "Akemi just doesn't like you right now. No worries, he'll get used to you ... maybe."

"So how's Naruto?" Neji spoke up.

"Great, which reminds me. I have a surprise for you." I lead them all into the area where I hid the bike. "Just around that corner Neji. Go on." Neji left us with the exception of Garra and went around the corner.

We heard a very large scream and then a very large bang. We didn't think either was good so we all ran around the corner.

Neji was on the floor and was passed out while Gaara just turned his head towards us.

"In Neji lingo, that mean 'I'm so happy I think I will die now.'" We all laughed, Akemi included.

Everything was perfect. I only hoped this would last a life time.


End file.
